1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure generally relates to management systems and methods, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to systems and methods for job site management, such as those, for example, configured to validate a worker, clock-in a worker, clock-out a worker, detect a geographic location of a worker, provide information relating to a worker, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Examples of management systems are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,251,287 and 7,770,013, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2005/0021350, and Japanese Patent Publication No. 2006-190043.